


Breaking Point

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: You are a hunter, taken to hell. You have been tortured for years. Alastair has tried to break you.One day demon looking like Dean Winchester becomes your torturer.  Will you break?





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst. Mention of Rape. Description of struggle. Angst. Hell. Torture. 
> 
> Spoiler: No one is raped.

It’s been three hundred years. You are strapped to a table. It’s been the same routine for hundreds of years.  Next a Demon will walk through the hospital like doors and the torture will begin.  Then Alastair will show up and give you the offer. You will refuse, he will torture you until you can no longer cry out.  
You were a hunter, apparently not as good of one as the Winchesters thought you were. You were here in Hell, you don’t remember if you were taken alive or not anymore.  It doesn’t matter.  You had grown up around Sam and Dean. Last time you saw them was three months before you were dragged to Hell.  You were almost bored with the torture, not that it was fun by any means. You were used to pain. When you were topside you suffered with Fibromyalgia, a chronic pain condition. You had widespread pain, very similar to the pain you felt now under the hands of whatever demon Alastair sent into you. While you didn’t like it, you could tolerate it. You had all of your life, so why not all of your… afterlife?  This wasn’t going to break you.  
You reflect on when you last saw Dean. He looked so good, he was always cocky. His sexy lips, those sparkling green eyes. His laughter.  His ass.  Sigh.  You had jumped in the sack with him once or twice, as teens are known to do.  Ohh was he good. You smile. Laying here, you finally admit to yourself you were in love with Dean. He would never know. You knew Dean would never end up here. He was too smart to ever get caught like you did. He was too good to end up in Hell. You sigh and shift in your bonds. It was never really cold down here, though today they left you fully clothed.  Sometimes they stripped you naked, or might me leave you in your underwear. It must be a special occasion, an anniversary? Alastair liked celebrate such things.  
You hear voices, one is Alistair, you don’t recognize the other voice. They are coming closer. The doors swing open to reveal Alistair with Dean under his arm. They are talking like old friends. No. No. No no. This cannot be your Dean. Alistair has done this before, to play mind tricks on you. He has had other demons look like loved ones, only to have them torture you.  This is not Dean Winchester. Alastair looks at you and laughs.  
“So, My boy. Here is your latest plaything.  I will leave you to it.”  Alastair claps his hands together and turns to leave.  
The demon who looks like Dean looks down at you. His eyes wide in shock.  He looks like he is going to say something then he closes his mouth. His face goes dark and cold. No, this isn’t anything like the kind Dean you knew.  These fake Dean goes to the table and selects his first instrument. He never says a word. He is an expert, he knows how to cause the most pain with little mess.  You scream under his ministrations until you are hoarse. He never relents even once.  For what felt like the next century you would wake up to Dean. Alastair didn’t even come to offer you the switch any more.  Some days you would try to talk to fake Dean. He never said a word. You carried on a one sided conversation. You weren’t used to a silent torturer, most demons talked, goaded you, told you what they were going to do to you. Not this one.   So you did the talking. You even admitted you loved Dean. There was a shine in his eyes when he turned back to after you said it.  Three days later, as you were passing into oblivion from his ministrations you thought you heard Dean say. “I always loved you.”  
The next day you are tossed into a different room. This one has a single cot in it, the walls were brick.   Moments later fake Dean stumbles through the door. You hear Alastair say. “Do it,  My Boy.”  
Dean has the look of pure terror on his face.  When he notices you looking at him he steels his composure and advances on you.  So it’s this.  You have been through this countless times. A demon posing as someone you cared for would try to rape you. No one had ever succeeded. You were too good a fighter.   As fake Dean reached for you wrapped your legs in his knocking you both to the ground. It’s a risky move, but it caught him off guard. You were then able to punch him in the gut and crawl away.  You then circle each other before he engages again. You get out of his grasp four more times before he catches you with a move that only the real Dean could catch you in. In your shock Dean catches you off guard as he locks your legs between his. You gasp as Dean twist your arm, pressing you against the wall. He holds your hands easily in hand above your heads.   You struggle against him, has he only grunts and pushes you back, making you hit your head against the wall, dazed for a second.  “Dean. It’s me, Y/N. Really.  Only you would catch me in that move.”  You gasp looking into his steely green eyes.  “Dean.” You please and struggle once more as a tear runs down your face.  You close your eyes to await your fate.  
When Dean doesn’t move, you open your eyes to Dean’s green orbs. There are tears in his eyes. He leans his forehead against the wall behind you, “I am sorry Y/N.” He whispers in your ear.  He releases you, pushing himself away from the wall he turns and strides out the door.    
You hear a blood curdling scream from behind the door. Dean’s scream. You rush to the door only to find that you can’t open it. You peer through the window on the door to see Alastair, his hand deep into Dean’s gut. You screamed, banging on the door in vain.  In all the years of the mental, physical, psychological torture, nothing broke you.  Nothing, until you heard Dean scream. You rage, banging and clawing at the door. You don’t know when it happened, maybe as Dean’s knees buckled, or when he collapsed onto the floor.  You feel the power within you, you slam your fists against the door to watch it fly off its hinges. You run to Dean, cradling him in your arms crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You cry.  
“Y/N, I didn’t think it was you. I wasn’t sure. I mean…”  Dean looks up at you, gasping in agony.  
“This place does that to you.” You say through tears. “I’ve got you.” You say as he tries to reach for your face.    
“I am sorry Y/N. I love you, always have.”  He gasps.  
You lean down to kiss him. “Y/N, your eyes.” He says to you before passing out in your arms.  You glance up at the reflexive glass wall to see your eyes are solid black.  You hear Alastair cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a dear friend on Tumblr for helping me review this story!! You are the besest!!!


End file.
